charmedliveandletdiefandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Halliwell
'' History:'' The last of the Wyatt/Halliwell children came the little girl of Melinda Prudence. The third of the new Power Of Three; The Charmed Ones. Blessed with the unique ability to fly, she was her mother's little girl. She tried to make a young little chef out of Melinda with little success. Melinda was a funny, cheeky little princess of the family. Leo was more into Wyatt and Chris where Melinda played with mummy's hair. So Piper got her daughter into Ballet, trying to form the perfect good little girl. But too bad Piper couldn't see the future. Magic was an easy thing to grasp for Melinda. With the fairies and gnomes she was friends with it was relatively normal. Though she was good at spells, being taught by the most amazing witches in the world. This natural gift helped her since her brothers were much more powerfull then her, which only became an issue when she was older. Though with age did Melinda Change. She began to talk back to her parents and lie. She dropped ballet and took up hip hop dancing. Growing up, she lost that good little girl charm and became a tad bit bad. This escalated through grade school to junior high. Wyatt and Chris knew she had began smoking at the age of 16 but didn't say anything to the parents. She would skip class, sneak out through the window and even told her friends her secret. That was until one day when underage at a club a demon killed her friends who knew, and Melinda vanquished the creature. Then Melinda straightened out a bit. She kept smoking but concentrated on school. She apologized to her parents and brothers, and wanted to be better. School, hip hop and magic were all going fine until she developed her second power. When she touched someone she would premonition, and this was another power for Melinda. She learned how to control it and use it for good with the assistance of her aunt Phoebe. Graduation came soon after and she said goodbye to San Francisco High and hello College. Melinda was accepted in with a double major of dance and journalism, a first for SF College. But it worked and under watch of the suspicious staff of the school she went by. She continued at the school, changing to teaching hip hop and being a Charmed One with her brothers until she was 20 and a third power manifested. When people were talking with no lips moving, it was classed as a rare power of telepathy. It gave her the power to hear and send thoughts, but also to mirror powers of others over a fixed distance. Training got the power under control, and gave her an upper hand in college. She is a rebel, no room for worries of personal gain their. When she became 21, things changed a bit for Melinda. When he parents stopped paying her funds and wanted her to get a proper job, Wyatt and Chris gave her a Co-owner position with them. This gave Melinda some independence and moved into a small apartment by herself, providing for herself and also partying of course. So life has played an interesting course in Melinda's life, but at the moment she is a club owner, hip hop dancer, smoker, witch, college student, Charmed One and most importantly; one heck of a partier. ''Personality: ''Melinda is overall a good person. She will jump in the line of fire to help someone, even though she would deny it. She is let loose and fun though. Unlike her parents, she is not as high strung. She is a party-animal, hooks up with people and engages in being young. Lets just say that responsibility isn't her specialty. It has attempted to be driven into her though with no real success, but she takes her witch duties seriously. Being a major part in not just her life but her family's as well, it takes a high priority. She specializes in having a natural ability to make potions. Spells maybe sometimes but to reconstitute not having offensive powers she can make great potions. Improvising or reading from instructions she is 100% at doing it. Though her personality is attention seeking and rebellious for a reason. She is inferior with her brothers. Wyatt is the Twice Blessed Witch, Chris is a Witch/Elder and Melinda is the one on the sidelines. That is the magical side of what makes her different from her family. Overall she loves the spells, will help anyone, can be a bad ass and has a green monster on her back called Mr Jealousy. Though in the Halliwell line, she is definitely one of a kind. ''Powers: ''Flight (Ability to defy gravity and fly) Telepathy (Ability to hear and transmit thoughts, even temporarily mirror peoples powers) Premonition (through touch, is able to have visions of events that have happened or will happen to what she touches or around it) Additional Powers: Cryokinesis (Through blowing, she is able to freeze objects) Astral Projection (Sending a 'copy' over a distance, leaving their physical body unconscious) Sonic Scream (Able to scream to break glass, concrete and even be lethal to people) Telekinesis (Moving objects with the mind)